


New At This

by withoutthetiger



Category: Castle
Genre: Kink Meme, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutthetiger/pseuds/withoutthetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh.  So, this was an emotion thing?  Wow.  Sure, he knew that Kate Beckett was vulnerable like anyone else, but she so rarely showed it.  Perhaps she was just overcome by the intensity of it all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	New At This

The door crashed shut with the weight of her body.

His hand gripped the side of her head.

Her knees buckled.

He kissed the scar between her breasts.

She took his hand and led him toward his bedroom.

About halfway through his office, where he had composed pages of love letters disguised as fiction, he tugged her back to his warmth. His eyes were clouded with a mixture of love, anger, lust, and fear. Hers simply shown with certainty.

“Kate, we don’t have to do this. Not right now. I just…I can’t do this if you’re not…if you regret this tomorrow…”

She cut him off with a simple kiss, tender lips meant to reassure. “I know what this means for us, and I’m sure.”

And with that, all the frenzied passion that had captured them before he opened the top button of her shirt returned. His tongue slipped easily back into her welcoming mouth, eliciting a moan from one of them (neither could tell who it was and neither cared). She reached for his shirt, but he put his large hands on her hips and pushed her backward through the door of his bedroom. Turning her around, and for the second time in a matter of minutes, he slammed the door with the force of their weight.

“Guess you have a thing for doors, eh, Castle?”

He didn’t let her smirk for long, claiming her neck with his lips…tongue…teeth. He trailed his way up to her earlobe, nipping there and soothing it immediately afterward. Moving back to her mouth, he tangled his tongue with hers in a dance done a million times before (though only once by them), removing her jacket and blouse as quickly as possible. Somehow, she returned the favor, sliding the dress shirt down his arms and tossing it aside. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair as he thrust his hips into hers, letting her feel how ready he was for her.

She shivered into his body, clinging desperately to him. The rush of wetness to her core was overwhelming and she pressed hard against him, seeking some sort of relief from the pressure building inside her. He sensed her need (really, when had he not?), and unclasped her jeans, still soaked and adhering to her legs. He started guiding her toward his bed, unmade and inviting. She fell onto her back, the bottom half of her body dangling off the bed to allow him to drag the wet fabric from her, panties and all

With her body still positioned on the edge of his mattress, he dropped to his knees in front of her and slid both of his hands up her thighs. Gently spreading her apart, he lowered his head to her center, running the tip of his tongue between her folds and ending with a flick of her clit. He sucked lightly on the bundle of nerves, making her arch up into him. He pushed down carefully on her stomach, holding her in place as he continued to work over her, tasting, teasing, and loving. She was composing a wondrous song of moans, gasps, and his name, until she finally reached down to pull him back up her body.

“Castle, please, I want all of you.”

As much as he loved what he was doing, he couldn’t deny the intense desire to be inside her, to be as close as any two people could be. While he stood up and removed his pants and boxers, she adjusted her body until her head was on his pillow, her eager body extended before him. He climbed onto the bed and situated himself between her legs, supporting himself with his bent arms on either side of her. Staring into her eyes, he saw the tiniest flicker of an unknown emotion, but then she palmed his cock and his confusion was forgotten. She guided him to her entrance, and he took over from there, rubbing the tip against her wetness. Her eyes fluttered closed as he pushed into her, amazed at how perfectly tight her pussy felt around him. She flinched, so he gave her a moment to adjust, keeping an eye on her face.

“Keep moving, Castle. Please.”

So he did, finding a rhythm and fluidly sliding in and out of her. “God, Kate. You feel so good. So good.” He leaned forward enough to kiss her, exploring her mouth languidly while groaning with pleasure. Four long years he had waited for this moment, and he might have waited a lifetime more, but now he was never going to stop. This was it for him, the love he’d never let go. He pulled back from there kiss when he felt moisture on her cheek.

“Kate?” He stopped mid-stroke, immediately concerned at her tears. He was so mad at himself; she had seemed so certain that she was okay with this, but he should have known better. She had been upset when she showed up at his door, and while he didn’t doubt what she had confessed, he acknowledged that jumping into bed really wasn’t the best reaction to it. They should have talked first. Now, she was worried that this was all a mistake, and he didn’t know how to handle that.

“No, no…” Kate shook her head quickly. “I’m okay. Everything is okay. Castle, please show me how much you love me. Please. This isn’t a mistake, it’s perfect.”

Oh. So, this was an emotion thing? Wow. Sure, he knew that Kate Beckett was vulnerable like anyone else, but she so rarely showed it. Perhaps she was just overcome by the intensity of it all. As that thought comforted him, he picked up the pace, filling her on each stroke, his own eyes beginning to glisten. He pulled her leg up, wrapping it over the back of his thigh and changing the angle slightly. She jumped again at the new sensation, but started to move her body with his. They sped up together and he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to hold on. His hand slid between their bodies, locating her clit and rubbing in tiny circles with his fingertip. All he wanted in that moment was for her to fall apart in his arms.

It only took a minute for her to be there, hanging on to a ledge so much different from the one she had faced earlier in the day.

“Look at me, Kate. Look at me and let go. I’ve got you.”

She shuddered, convulsing around him. Her arms wrapped around his body and pulled him down to her, clinging tightly. While his hand couldn’t do much anymore, his new position was causing his pelvis to continue to stimulate her, prolonging her orgasm. There were traces of her tears, but mostly he saw a haze of love and her lip being infamously abused by her teeth. His hips quickened and the internal aftershocks of her muscles brought him his release, his head buried in her neck and her name whispered from his lips.

He stayed still for a moment, raising only his head to kiss her again. He loved her, and that had been the single most tremendous experience of his life. His last first time. Finally, he lifted himself off of her and rolled to her side, bringing her in close. It was really by chance that he happened to look down at his body, curled up against her. But a glance was all it took for him to notice the red dampness. He sat up slowly and looked down to her, then the bed. She was confused, still coming back from her high, and raised up on her elbows.

“Kate, you’re bleeding.” Her faced flushed with horror. “Oh, no, Kate, it’s okay. I just didn’t realize it was that time for you and…no, it’s fine, really. I can get us cleaned up.”

She shook her head. “It’s not that.”

“Oh my god, did I hurt you? I didn’t think we were going that fast. God, I am so sorry. I can’t believe it. I guess I wasn’t thinking about the fact that neither of us has been involved with anyone for a while, and I should have gone more slowly.”

She lowered herself back down to the bed and covered her face with her hands. “Castle, please don’t make a big deal out of this. I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“But Kate, if I was hurting you…”

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong. And it’s not that I haven’t been involved with anyone in a while. It’s that I haven’t been involved with anyone…at least, to that extent…ever.”

Silence. For the first time that he could remember, Richard Castle found himself completely speechless. His head was a tangle of a thousand words, none of which would cooperate long enough to form sentences.

“Say something, Castle. Please.”

Instead, he got up and walked into his bathroom. She was way too humiliated to move, frozen in a teenage hell that she was experiencing about 15 years late. She heard a cabinet open and close and the water run. Perhaps running was a good idea.

Just then, he came back to her, sitting on the bed near her waist. She felt the soothing moisture of a warm washcloth, pressed to her throbbing center. He used the edges to clean her up, keeping most of it against her in comfort.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Kate?”

“Um, up until tonight we weren’t exactly in a situation where it mattered. And, truthfully, I thought maybe I wouldn’t have to tell you at all. It’s a little awkward.”

“First of all, you can tell me anything, any time. Seriously. Second, how is this even possible? You’re extraordinary. And hot. And you’ve been in relationships.”

“Yes, but after my mom died, I really shut down for a while. Then I joined the academy and was too focused on proving myself there that I wasn’t going to screw anything up by jumping into bed with someone. After enough years had passed and I has waited that long, it became a really big deal. It had lasted long enough that I figured it could go ahead and last until it was really the right time. I never thought my virginity was that important…until it was.”

He looked down at her, awed and frighteningly in love. He set the washcloth on the nightstand and climbed under the sheet, covering both of them. Kissing her with all of the emotion he couldn’t adequately express with words, which pained him as an alleged writer, he tried to show her how much she was treasured in that moment. Finally, he pulled back and smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

“Goodnight, Kate. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Winter Hiatus '12 Kink Meme Prompt "AU Beckett is a virgin and Castle only finds out when she stars to bleed on his bed on the night she showed up at his door"


End file.
